Sweet Amoris: El Instituto de los Enredos
by Michelle Megurine
Summary: Una versión completamente nueva y fresca sobre el popular juego de citas online: Amour Sucré. Disfruta las aventuras de Anne, Evangeline, Mizuki, Elena y los ya conocidísimos personajes masculinos del juego; en una trama llena de suspenso, intrigas, secretos, amor y rivalidad. Seas Bienvenid@ al Sweet Amoris, El Instituto de los Enredos!
1. Aclaraciones sobre el Fic

Hola Sucrettes Guapetonas! Actualmente, este será mi único fic activo :3

Antes, un par de aclaraciones.

* * *

**_Sobre la historia:_**

Este FanFic es un remake del juego Corazón de Melón por ChiNoMiko & Beemov.

Por lo tanto, me basaré ligeramente en los episodios que salgan, aunque abundarán también los episodios completamente inventados por mí y las situaciones tan esperadas que no salen en la versión original del juego.

_**Sobre la Narración:**_

—Todo lo que se encuentre entre «...», corresponde a pensamientos de los personajes.

—Lo escrito en _cursiva_ equivale a eventos pasados, también llamados Flash Backs.

—Y las MAYÚSCULAS, son gritos o ruidos fuertes.

**_Sobre las Narradoras:_**

Cada vez que aparece un subtítulo con un nombre (_Elena, Annabel, Mary Anne_, etc) significa que el siguiente fragmento será narrado en primera persona por ese personaje.

* * *

Ahora sí, disfruten el FanFic ^_^


	2. Bienvenidas al Sweet Amoris

**Creo que ya hice un buen opening para el primer epi en "Aclaraciones del Fic" (les recomiendo leerlas para entender mejor, son cortitas :3)**

**Empecemos! ~**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 ~ Bienvenidas al Sweet Amoris**

_Evangeline._

Seguí la silueta de mi hermana gemela, que corría hasta el Aula A. «Donde se suponía que teníamos que estar una media hora antes» pensé mientras refunfuñaba, preocupada, por lo bajo.

Su vestido corto por encima de las rodillas de color celeste se movía de un lado a otro, en lo que sus botas negras resonaban por el pasillo y su cabello rubio se despeinaba. Mi trote no era menos silencioso, dado que teníamos el mismo tipo de botas en diferente color. Las mías eran de un color rosa apagado, al igual que mi vestido voluminoso y con corsé, combinando con un interesante mechón de mi cabello pintado de un rosa brillante. Hace tiempo que pensaba cambiar mi estilo, ya me aburría el monocolor.

—¡Aquí! –dijo de pronto y entré con ella. Empujó la puerta… o al menos eso intentó.

Alguien la abrió desde adentro al oírnos llegar. Eso generó que Anne, mi hermana, cayera al suelo de cara, y yo arriba de ella. No me levanté durante unos segundos de la vergüenza. La mitad del salón nos miraba asombrada mientras que la otra mitad, menos educada o quizás más jocosa, se reía de nosotras, las hermanas DeLavigne.

Con mi cara roja e intentando taparla con mi cabello largo, me levanté lentamente ante las quejas de Anne. La ayudé a incorporarse a ella también mientras el profesor hacía que las risas cesaran y le echaba un vistazo al salón.

Un chico peliplata con las puntas tinturadas de negro me sonreía amablemente. Giré la cabeza hacia mi deportista hermana, aún más roja que antes.

—Quizás no fue una buena entrada –me dijo, sacudiéndose el polvo del vestido y caminando hacia un pupitre vacío como si nada- Pero este es nuestro año –me sonrió y se sentó en un lugar desocupado, dándole charla animadamente sobre su caída a una de las chicas que estaba cerca.

Miré a todos lados, buscando yo también un asiento. Sorpresa, sorpresa. El único disponible era al lado del chico que anteriormente me había sonreído. Suspiré tomando fuerzas y me senté allí.

—Interesante entrada –me dijo sonriendo y tendiendo su mano- Lysandré.

Le devolví la sonrisa y extendí mi mano también

—Evangeline –contesté, antes de quedar muda cuando Lysandré me besó la mano que tendí, tomándola caballerosamente entre la suya.

—Primer día? –dijo fingiendo ver al frente-

—Primer día –asentí yo mirando su interesante atuendo. Chaqueta, camisa, pañuelo, pantalones… todo tenia un elegante estilo victoriano.

«Maldición» pensé. Si algo había aprendido de mi experiencia en el anterior instituto, experiencia tan desagradable que habíamos tenido que pasarnos a éste, el Sweet Amoris; era que quienes parecen más caballeros, resultan serlo menos.

—Al menos sabemos que has hecho una buena hoy… -continuó hablando en tono misterioso-

—Una buena? –le miré sin entender-

Él dirigió de nuevo sus ojos bicolor, uno verde y otro miel, hacia los míos de color verde.

—Te queda muy bien el rosa –sonrió antes de volver a mirar definitivamente al frente… algo sonrojado?

No tengo idea, pero el caso es que… quizás, no debería cambiar mi estilo por ahora.

Sonreí, e intenté prestar atención lo que quedaba de la clase.

_Annabel._

Pobres chicas!

Caerte a la entrada del salón el primer día debe ser lo peor que hay… bueno, lo segundo peor. LO PEOR que hay es…

Miré de nuevo al pelirrojo, mal teñido, idiota, estúpido, y todo lo malo que existe en el universo universal mientras recordaba lo que pasó esa mañana.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_—No es tan malo -le dije a Mizuki– Japón siempre va a estar ahí cuando quieras volver -le sonreí y continuamos caminando, con Ken siguiéndonos como perro… bueno, a Mizu._

_—Sabes? Se siente genial tenerte de nuevo aquí –el castaño con corte taza abrazó a Mizu de una forma que casi daba envidia. Reí ante mi pensamiento de ver a esos dos juntos, con Mizu sonrojándose débilmente._

_—Saben? –dije imitando el tono de mi amigo con gafas y horrible buzo verde- Ustedes deberían salir. –me miraron muy rojos ambos, con Ken extrañamente feliz, mientras yo seguí caminando hasta el Aula A._

_Este iba a ser un buen día, un primer día perfecto._

_-2 minutos después-_

_—Menudo tonto! Fíjate por donde vas! –el hecho de que un insoportable, detestable, odioso y atractivo chico te llevara puesta en el primer día de clases debía figurar en el libro de los Records Guiness como la peor mala suerte de una adolescente de instituto._

_—Tonto? Calla, plana! Fuiste tú quien me tiró! –con tono de enfado y una cara que no dejaba de confirmar su actitud de chico malo, me miró de arriba abajo mientras yo seguía en el suelo. _

_Bufé sonoramente antes de darme cuenta de lo que había dicho. _

_—M-me llamaste plana?! –mientras Mizu y Ken me ayudaban a levantarme con los ceños fruncidos, me miré el pecho disimuladamente._

_—Como tabla de planchar. –confirmó antes de marcharse, precisamente, al Aula A._

_~ Fin del Flashback ~_

«No soy plana» me dije a mí misma mientras mi mirada iba desde el pelirrojo chico sin nombre hacia mi pecho «Y menos "como tabla"». Bufé de nuevo antes de verlo nuevamente y descubrir que él respondía mis miradas con una sonrisa socarrona.

Encima que me había empujado hasta tirarme al suelo, se burlaba de mí?! No, señor. No con Annabel Tamwood.

«La venganza será terrible» me prometí mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

_Elena._

«Cálmate, no es como si él te hubiera pedido esto porque gusta de ti, sabes?»

Entregué uno a uno los formularios, acompañada del arreglado rubio que tenía a mi lado.

«Respira, que NO se te olvide respirar»

—Vas bien? –me preguntó amablemente.

—Ah? Oh, si –le respondí sonriendo- Entonces… Nathaniel, verdad?

Asintió mientras firmaba un par de certificados —Elena? –interrogó.

Le sonreí. Se acordaba de mi nombre! Reí por lo bajo, emocionada mientras trataba de concentrarme. Nunca me arrepentiría de haber aceptado ayudarlo. Además, como forma de agradecimiento, luego él me mostraría el instituto y repasaríamos juntos el reglamento.

El mejor día de mi vida.

O al menos eso creí, hasta que…

* * *

**Chan chan~~ Terminamos este primer epi con un interesante suspenso :3 Que será de nuestras protagonistas? Descúbrelo en el siguiente episodio!**

**Los reviews son muy valorados, ya que soy algo floja xD Sus ánimos me dan energía (?**

**PD: Las Armin addicts y las Ken addicts serán satisfacidas pronto :3 Así como también las fujoshis y los fudanshis ~**


End file.
